Twilight Hurricane Warning
by brandon964
Summary: A few years after Fire Meets Water everything seems fine until an old enemy comes for the Cullens and the mermaids. What will Elizabeth do to protect her friends and family and will it end up taking a toll on her? "When the Hurricane comes...we need to be ready"
1. Chapter 1 A New Chapter in Life

**I'm soooooo sorry that this story took me so long to upload. I really self-conscious about this chapter and I wanted it to be perfect for you guys so that 3-4 week time I told you guys in Fire Meets Water turned into a 1 almost 2-month writing period. I really hope you enjoy the story I worked really hard on this chapter and the chapters in this story will be a lot longer so upload dates will probably more spaced out and I hope to upload 1 chapter per month. And if you haven't read my fanfiction story Twilight Fire Meets Water I really recommend you go read that and then come back here because you might not know some of the charters or plot. Enjoy!.**

 **-Brandi964**

* * *

 **Prologue**

This is my fault. All of it. I put myself, my family, and my friends in danger just because I had to be born a stupid, curious ass of a girl. "After a hurricane comes a rainbow," said someone and that might be true in some situations but for mine that just seems impossible. My family, friends gone? Away, fallen, no more I have yet to say the word dead which I know is true. In a matter of months, it all went wrong a few months ago everything was perfect everyone was happy. Where do I start, Well maybe I should tell you when this all started.

 **1\. Another Chapter in Life**

 **6 years later**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

The cold ocean water hit my face as I swined as fast I could like I was in the Olympics. I didn't care if the water was 40° or below somehow it didn't phase me and I know swimming in the winter sounds like a stupid idea but it's actually kind of relaxing. Whenever I need to clear my mind or relax I always come to the sea maybe me being half fish has something to do with it. I started swimming towards the shore avoiding all the large waves that threatened to hit me in the face.

When I got close enough to the shore I lifted my head from the water and kiss my husband Seth who waiting for my arrival. "Morning beautiful," he said in between our kiss and flashed his pearly white smile which made me want to pull him off the rock he was kneeling on and kiss him even harder.

"Eww," I heard someone say until I looked to my left and saw a beautiful little girl with porcelain skin, big brown eyes and long pitch black hair. Standing next to her was a boy he was a few inches shorter and had brown hair that went almost to his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes with light brown skin. My daughter Star and my son Alex stared at us from a distance and pointed at us while they laughed a bit.

"Nothing to, see here" I said and swam closer to them while they both looked astonished at my purple scaled tail.

"Mommy you look so pretty,"said Star in her usually soft sounding voice and ran her soft warm hands on my cheek.

"Me? Well your look at you you're two times as pretty as me" I said and lifted my head up high enough to kiss her and Alex on the cheek. Seth handed me a towel and when I swam close enough to the shore I dryer off and my tale went away in seconds leaving me in my light blue bikini.

"How was your swim?" asked Seth wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It was great and how did you find me here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Seth knows all the places I wonder off too when I need time alone and I've been coming to this beach more often these days. It's only a five or ten minute walk away from our house so I can easily slip out of the house without anyone noticing (except for Seth).

"You always come here and I had a small feeling," he said and kissed my cheek from behind me being very tender.

"You know me too well," I said and looked at him with a smile and he smiled back at me."Well, we should get going it's going to snow soon" I said and started walking towards the kids while Seth followed behind me by inches. I picked up Alex and Seth carried Star to the house and good thing left the beach because it started to snow right when we entered the house. And just so you know mermaids and snow do not mix and whenever it does snow I always need an umbrella and lots of layers just to leave the house and on a few occasions Seth had to carry me to the car.

Oh, I should probably tell you what has been happening the last 6 years well where do I start. Ok so, I gave birth to my beautiful baby boy Alex Harry Clearwater and Audrey gave birth to two yes I said two baby girls Athena Tiffany Call and Armony Ember Call. And the rest of the time has been peace and quiet and Star had recently turned 7 and Alex is now 6 wow my children are growing up so fast. Seth and I have agreed that we would homeschool Alex and Star until they got into high school Audrey and Embry are doing the same thing because they're too young to understand that there more than humans. It feels like 6 years have gone by so fast it feels like just yesterday I had given birth to my son but now I'm in a new chapter in my life.

I sat Alex and Star on the floor to play with their toys next to the Christmas tree while I walked up stairs to go change into my black leggings and white sweater that was a bit big for me. As I walked down stairs I smelt eggs and bacon on the stove and saw Seth making breakfast like he always did because he was the best cook in the house. I walked into the kitchen and surprised Seth by suddenly pulling him close to me and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pulled him into a kiss and he kissed me back while wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you," I said and pulled away from our kiss with a big smile on my face.

"I love you more," he said and hugged me close.

"That's impossible," I said and ran my hands on his warm chest and pulled away from our hug and looked him straight in his big brown eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He asked running his warm hand against my cheek. He always tells me how my eyes are my best feature and I agree with him because my eyes are purple, pink and blue all mixed together to look life the Galaxy. The reason they look like that because the fact that I'm a seer which means I get visions from the future and the past when I touch things.

"Yes Seth you tell me every day," I said and I kissed his soft,warm lips one more time but then Seth put his hands on my ass which kept me close to him. Whenever I kiss him I always have to stand on my tippy toes and hold onto his shoulder for me to even get close enough to his height which was way too tall compared to my size.

"And did I tell you how fucken sexy you looked in that bikini" he whispered in a seductive tone only inches away from my ear.

"Not in front of the children" I whispered and moved my eyes towards the boy and girl playing on the floor but he didn't stop actually he squeezed even harder.

I moaned a bit but not loud enough for anyone but Seth to hear. I loved the his hands against my body but now wasn't the time Even though I didn't want this to end.

"Morning," said Audrey coming in it took me a second to realize why she was here but then I realized that the twins had a play date with Alex and Star. I quickly removed Seth's hands and turned to look at Audrey. When the twins came in I could barely tell Armony from Athena but Armony had light russet skin and streaks of brown in her orange hair while Athena had orange hair with bright orange eyes like kids always got along especially Alex and Armony who would jump into each other's arms right when they laid there eyes on each other.

"Later, I promise" I whispered into Seths ear and kissed the side of his cheek. I walked towards Audrey and gave her a hug like I always did when anybody came into the house.

"Morning Audrey were Embry I thought he was coming with you?" asked Seth looking at Audrey.

"He's on a run oh and Jacob called a pack meeting," said Audrey in a calm voice and then I heard a wolf's howl sounding not too far from us with a few more howls coming a second later.

"I better get going love you," he said kissing my lips quickly and then kissed the kids and then bolted out the door. Me and Audrey sat at the dining table and had a little discussion.

"Elizabeth, I'm worried about Armony and Athena," said Audrey looking over at the twins.

"I feel ya Audrey, Seth and I don't know if Alex will be a werewolf or not we talked to Sam but he has no theory," I said in a serious voice looking at Audrey and at Alex.

"It's a bit more confusing with us they're twins so we don't know if that means they have the same gene or if they're different but I could see Armony being a shapeshifter but with Athena I'm not sure," said Audrey in her most serious voice possible.

"We're just gonna have to wait until they phase but that could be years from now" I said Seth and Embry know more about the old Quileute legends and I've only heard the story once "But it is possible the twins could be human" it was the scariest thought I had on my mind ever since the twins and Alex were born.

"That would just be shitty," said Audrey in a low tone that only I could hear and I agreed with her it would be shitty if one child could die of old age and the other child and the parents still look 18.

"Hey let's try not to be so negative Christmas is tomorrow," I said trying to be enthusiastic but it's kind of hard with all the things flowing through my head at the speed of light. But I came out of my trance of thought when my phone rang and I looked at it and saw the name Sabrina pop up and picked it up instantly.

"Hey Elizabeth, can you come over here I think I found something that you might have of interest," said Sabrina over the phone.

"Sure I'll be there in five," I said and hanging up the phone and looking towards Audrey.

"Don't worry Elizabeth I'll watch the kids while you see Sabrina," said Audrey insisting before I could even say anything.

"Thanks, Audrey bye," I said hugging her and then kissing my children bye and then walking out the door and walked down the path walking pass Audrey's house and finally getting to Leah and Sabrina's house.

"Hey Elizabeth," said Sabrina opening the door for me with a big smile on her face. I looked around the house a bit seeing all the house renovations Leah and Esme have put in and then Sabrina leaded me to her newly renovated office. The same amber-colored walls with a black carpet with six bookshelves lined against the wall with a desk in the back of the room with a computer and boxes and book that I've never seen before.

"What is all this?" I asked running my hands through the pages on one of the small journals and then I realized what all of this was when I looked at the bottom of one of the pages with a signature saying Sapphire Octavia Gi/Neal. "This is my mother's writing, how did you get this?" I asked and Sabrina looked at me with a guilty face.

"I found some of it in your old stuff and a lot of it in the attic of earth element kingdom," said Sabrina looking at me like she was sorry.

"Thank you," I said hugging Sabrina.

"I remember you said you wanted to know more about your mom and it better be worth it because I had to dig through a lot of shit to get all of this," said Sabrina smiling at me and ran her hands through her hair. I picked up a dark wooden box off the floor it had a trident symbol imprinted on the lid and when I opened the lid the box was packed till there wasn't any room to put anything else. The first thing I saw was a light brown leather book I picked it up and opened it to the front page and it wrote.

Elizabeth, my beautiful child one day we will meet and I will be different than you picture.

"Your mom's a good writer," said Sabrina looking up from one on the journals with a smile on her face.

"Yah do you mind if I take some of this?" I asked.

"It's your family's stuff sure take it all," said Sabrina and I put the journal back into the box and closed the lid.

"So, how's the dating going?" I asked Sabrina curiously she's been trying to date again lately trying to find the one but it somehow it hasn't happened for her yet. It's a shame Sabrina's a great girl she's smart, kind, loyal who wouldn't want to date her.

"It's kind of hard I wish normal men could imprint it would probably be a lot easier," said Sabrina looking a bit sad but I could tell she was trying to hide it but she wasn't doing a good job.

"Sabrina, you're a great girl you'll find someone oh and how's Leah doing?" I asked I haven't seen her in a while and I started to get a bit worried.

"She's been swimming a lot lately she says she trying to figure something out she won't tell me or Audrey," said Sabrina looking at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Well tell her I said hi I've got to go," I said grabbing the box off the desk.

"Bye I'll call you later," said Sabrina hugging me and opening the door for me.

I started walking towards my house until I came to a sudden stop I looked around a bit until I looked towards the trees on my left and I saw a shadow disappear just as I looked. I ran to my house and unlocked the door and saw Seth and Audrey playing with the kids on the floor. "Hi," I said sitting on the floor next to my children and Alex and Star came running towards and flashed there big smiles that were just as bright as their fathers.

"Hey babe," said Seth looking over at me and kissing my lips lightly.

"How was the meeting?" I asked and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, Jake said new vampires have been running on the reserve so he's sending in more patrols," he said which shocked me because in the last 3-4 years no new vampires have really appeared in Forks.

"Well, we better get going," said Audrey picking up her twin girls.

"We'll see you at the Christmas party tonight," said Seth reminding Audrey and Me because I completely forgot about the Christmas party over at Charlie Swan's house (who I've only met two times).

"Yah we'll be there bye," said Audrey heading out the door twins in hand.

"Alex, Star let's get ready," I said picking them up and walked them up the stairs to their rooms to get dressed. I put Star in a red lace dress with sleeves that stopped just at her knees and braided her hair in a braid that went to her waist. Alex dressed up in a black tuxedo matching the one Seth was dressed in.

I walked into my closet and saw a cotton red V neck dress with long sleeves that stopped a few inches above my knees. I put the dress on and looked even better on me than on the hanger and I stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. It fitted my curvy body like a glove and I added my gold and pinned my hair in a braided updo with a golden headband. I felt warm hands wrap around my waist and looked to my left and guess who it was "You look beautiful like always" said Seth and kissed my shoulder.

"Thank you and your not looking so and bad yourself," I said and turned around and saw him smiling at me and kissed him lightly.

When we got to Charlie's we were greeted by Sue and her bright white smile along with a sea of people flooding the house. Sam and Jacob's pack both showed up along with the Cullen's and Audrey's family all dressed in formal outfits but what caught me off guard was that Leah and Sabrina didn't show up.

I always twirl when I'm nervous or stressed it may seem like a cliché thing to do but trust me it works. I never felt comfortable around the pack or regular humans in general but I always try to act normal for Seth's sake. I can never see my technical family or my birth family because I don't even know where my mom and dad are and my technical family is never around. Seth probably noticed my hair twirling because of how much he was staring at me like he was trying to tell me something. "Are you ok? I'm worried about you" Seth was asking through stairs which I hated when he worried about me so much but I know he's doing it because he loves me. "Hey Elizabeth," said Renesmee catching me off guard.

"Hey Renesmee," I said and smiled at her she looked the same as when I first met here and we've became good friends since then and also because her daughter Anastasia and my kids play together sometimes.

"Are you ok you seem a bit off," she asked and looked at me with a concerned look.

"Did Edward tell you that?" I asked because I don't even thing she noticed me and Edward can read minds so he must know how I'm feeling.

"No, and you swirling your hair so kind of noticed you," she said.

"I'm fine ness it's just nothing thank you," I said and gave her a assuring smile.

"I just wanted to check in you," she said and walked back with Emily and Claire (Quills girlfriend).

"Look out the window Elizabeth," said a small voice in my head and when I looked out the window I saw Sabrina and Leah standing near the entrance of the woods just looking at me. I walked towards Audrey and grabbed her hand and pulled her outside without saying a word and walked straight towards Sabrina and Leah.

"Thank you for coming," said Sabrina facing us and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why are you guys out here and not in there?" I asked pointing at Charlie's house and Sabrina said nothing but sigh.

"We have a problem," said Leah stepping from behind Sabrina with both of her hands cuffed together. And when she opened her hands a small hurricane twirled in the center of her palms.

"What is that?" asked Audrey.

"It's a hurricane warning, it's something that air mermaids get when something bad is about to happen…" I said lowering my tone as I spoke realizing what this meant.

"What's gonna happen?" asked Audrey looking down at the floor with a sad tone of voice.

"We don't know," said Sabrina pulling us all together into a hug.

"Come inside, we can handle this later," I said trying to take everyone's mind off our current situation but I don't think I was helping.

"Nowhere good you guys have fun," said Leah and Sabrina walking into the woods leaving us there with no explanation why.

We walked back inside the house and nobody notices us but Seth and when I came in her stepped right in front of me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my ear.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered in a soft tone into his ear. The party was quite nice, everyone was so kind and welcoming the kids had fun and so did Seth so I'm pretty happy. But I had the hurricane warning thing on my mind the rest of the time mostly confused but a bit worried and afraid.

I couldn't help but notice Leah (Seth sister) all alone which made me feel kind of bad for her since she had no imprint unlike half of the pack that did. But she wasn't alone Jared, Collin and Brady had no imprints either but I was still a bit concerned about here and I don't care if she hated me when I first started dating Seth. I still care about her since I love her brother and she's also a kind and caring girl and I think I care to much.

Alex and Star fell asleep in the car ride home so me and Seth had to carry them into the house which wasn't such a big problem because the kids were super light. I put Alex in his bed and tucked him in and placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered "I love you" as I walked towards the door.

"Mommy?" I heard Alex say and he looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes shining in the light.

"Yeah honey sorry I woke you go back to sleep," I said and walked towards the light until Alex's voice stopped me.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" He asked and I went and sat next to him on the bed.

"Yes, honey you can ask me anything," I said and smiled at him and held his warm, soft hands.

"What's a soulmate?" He asked and I started at him for a few sounds.

I didn't have to think of an answer to this question unlike all the other big question he asks me I simply just told him everything about me and Seth's relationship but a bit more simplified. "Well it's like a best friend but more it's the one person in the world that that knows you better than anyone else that someone that makes you a better person. No, actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you a soulmate is someone you carry with you forever it's the one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them and nothing can ever change that" I said though back to all the good memories me and Seth had and still do.

"I think I know who my soulmate is," he said and laid down and started up at the ceiling.

"Who is that?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Armony Call," he said and smiled Alex and Armony? Not a bad pairing I must say and could see it happening.

"Goodnight, I love you," I said and turned off the light to his room.

"I love you too," he said and I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall and saw Seth waiting for me.

 **Seth's POV**

I waited for Elizabeth in the hall for a few minutes until she came out of Alex's room and I got a full view of her beautiful, sexy body. "Hi Angle," I said putting my hands on her waist and Elizabeth wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me close to her.

"Hey" said Elizabeth and she suddenly kissed me passionately and tightening her grip on my neck. We got deeper into the kiss and we both opened our mouths and our tongs had a battle for control until Elizabeth finally gave up. I started moving my hand up her leg and grabbed onto her thigh and she moaned into our kiss which turned me on even more until she pulled away. Then she started walking towards our bedroom swaying her hips as she walked and did the come here sigh with her fingers as she entered into our bedroom.

When I stepped into the room Elizabeth suddenly jumped into my arms and started unbuttoning the buttons on my dress shirt until she stopped at the forth button. "What is it?" I asked.

"Go lay down I'll be there in a few minutes," she said in a seductive voice and walked towards the bathroom leaving me alone. I started to take off my tuxedo (which I completely forgot I still had on) and changed into my white t-shirt and I was lectured myself whither to just wear my boxers or pants. I decided just to wear my grey sweat shorts the usually thing I wear to bed. I was probably waiting there for 10 minutes before I heard Elizabeth's voice again "Close your eyes" she said which kind of got me excited but still a bit confused.

"Why?" I asked lying down on the bed and put my hands over my eyes.

"Because I have a Christmas present for you," she said.

"I told you I didn't want anything for Christmas," I said.

"I have a feeling you're gonna enjoy this present," she said and seconds later I heard the bathroom door shut. I heard her small feet walk towards the bed and then I felt her body run against mine. "Open your eyes," she said and she removed my hands from my face and saw that Elizabeth was sitting on my lap and when I looked at her body my eyes went big. She was wearing a red lace thong and a red lace bodice that highlighted her big D cup breasts with her hair down.

"Wow," I said looking at her and she smiled at me and leaned closer to my lips.

"How do I look?" she asked but I'm surprised she couldn't tell by my face expression.

"Fuckable," I said and pulled her into a passionate kiss and ran my hands up her thighs and spanked her ass lightly. And then Elizabeth started rubbing her hands on my crouch.

"You're getting hard," she said pulling away from our kiss and removed my shirt and moved her face in between my legs and pulled down my shorts and she saw that I had a big dump in my crouch. "Let's see how you taste," she said and pulled my boxers down and my eructation sprang forward and she bit her lip as she put her hands on my cock.

"Suck my cock baby," I said in a lustful voice. Then I suddenly felt her soft lips run against my tip and then I went completely into her mouth and oh damn did it feel good.

"You're so fucken big," she said and I could feel her tongue wrap around my hard member.

"Oh fuck Elizabeth" I moaned as she moved her hands up and down my shaft and flashing her big, bright, lustful smile at me.

"Baby, I wanna make you come," she said rubbing on my faster and licking my balls with her bright red lips.

"I close," I said warning her as she continued sucking and then suddenly I let myself go and came all in her mouth. Elizabeth looked up at me and kissed my lips passionately and I could taste some of my come on her lips. "Let's get this off you," I said tugging at her bodice and undid the ribbons on the back and the whole outfit slid of her showcasing her sexy breasts with her dark brown nipples pointed out ready for me to suck. "Come here," I said and pulled her up onto my lap and sucked on her nipples and massaged her breasts with my free hand.

"Yes Seth Yes" she moaned and oh how I love her soft moans and groans like music to my ears. She tilted her head back and started rubbing my hard cock against her panties which I could tell were soaked. I pushed her down and gave her a passionate kiss with her breasts pressed up against my chest and her nails digging into my scalp. "Seth I want-"she started but stopped when she felt my erection press against the fabric of her thong.

"Tell me what you want baby tell me" I whispered into her ear in a seductive voice and ran my finger against the hem of her thong.

"I want you to touch me, lick my pussy and make me cum, then stick your big cock in my pussy and fuck me until I scream" she whispered in my ear and as soon as she said "scream" I ripped her thong into shreds. I flipped her over and hovered over her and moved her wrists over her head and moved my face in between her legs. She moaned as I ran my finger against her clint and tilted her head back and then I quickly stuck my finger into her tight, wet pussy.

"So fucken wet" I said and looked up at Elizabeth as she bit her lip and screamed my name. I added another finger inside her and moved in and out faster and rubbing her clint with my thumb.

"I'm about to cum" she moaned as I fingered her and then seconds later I pulled out my fingers and licked her sweet cum off my fingers. I climbed on top of her and positioned my cock at her entrance "Baby, fuck me and fuck me the hardest you possible can" she said and I have to admit she was turning me on even more by the second.

"I don't wanna hurt you," I said warning her which I always say when we make love.

"I'll tell you if it hurts," she said reassuring me. And then without warning her I slowly entered her and I felt her wet, tight walls wrap around my cock. I picked up my pace with every thrust "Yes" she screamed and wrapped her legs around my waist. Good thing our room was sound proof because if it wasn't Alex and Star would be running in here and me and Elizabeth would have to make up a story. "Harder" she moaned in my ear in a seductive voice.

"You like that don't your honey," I said and picked up my pace until her large breasts were bouncing up and down and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, baby your big cock inside my tight little pussy feels so fucken good" She moaned biting her lip and my erection grew bigger while she spoke while I continued to slam myself into her. Our bed started shaking at my movement and the headboard slammed against the wall.

Hours passed well I think that's how long we took but I didn't keep track. Elizabeth laid next to me and wrapped her arms around me while both of our breathing and heart rates went back to normal. "That felt good" she whispered into my ear and kissed my chest.

"Yah that was probably the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," I said in her ear.

"I love you," she said and cuddled up closer to me.

"I love you too and more than anything else in the whole universe," I said and kissed her soft, light pink lips.

"Seth," she said breaking away from our kiss and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What is it, my love?" I asked and ran my hands threw her hair and moved so that our faces were only inches apart.

"Will you die?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I have the werewolf gene so that means as long as I keep my wolf form I don't age," I said reassuring her.

"It's just that I'm afraid of you dyeing and me losing you," she said in sad tone and without warning her I closed the gap between our lips and held her face in hands to deepen our kiss.

"I'll never leave you I promise I'll keep my wolf form and we can be together forever," I said and kissed her again "I'm always so worried about you".

"You know I hate it when you worry too much," she said and pulled me into a hug.

"Well I have no idea what goes on in that weird little mind of yours," I said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not weird," she said and smiled at me.

"Well, I like weird," I said and climbed on top of her and kissed the ticklish part of her neck which made her laugh fill the room and I had to hold her hands down to make sure she didn't stop me.

"Stop it, Seth," she said and kept struggling until I finally let her go she punched me in the arms which felt like nothing and she cuddled up into my arms and kissed my lips lightly.

"Goodnight darling," I said and closed my eyes and we both fell into a deep slumber.

Elizabeth's POV

For some reason I had a lot of trouble falling asleep which was strange because I usually never have trouble decides nightmares. I quietly slipped out of Seth's arms trying very hard not to wake him which was pretty hard because of the grip he had on me. I quickly went into the closet and took the box of my mother's stuff off the top shelf hidden behind old blankets and took it downstairs and wrapped a blanket around my fully naked body.

I laid out the first two layers of stuff onto the coffee table most of it was old books and weird sketch books with drawings and codes in them. I opened up one of the books with an emerald green cover with a star printed on the front. I turned to the first page and saw a drawing of two mermaids leaning on a rock and looking over at a ship in the ocean and on the back of the page was a message. I don't know how I was able to read it the whole thing was written in a different language but it's like suddenly all the words switched to English. Praera (Pra- era) was written at the top of the page in black ink and there was another word under it saying elaritha (e-lara-ah-the) and I ran my hand across the two words.

I had a vision, the strongest one I've had in a long time first the word Praera flashed for a second and then a picture of Seth running in his wolf form through the woods. Then flashed a picture of me swimming in the ocean and then a picture of me holding Star as a newborn as first I had no idea what these picture meant. Then it came to me, daughter of wolf and earth which clearly is talking about Star but the visions didn't end there. Elaritha flashed in my mind and then a photo of me as a newborn in a woman's arms but I didn't see her face only her hands and then a picture of a man's eyes which seemed so familiar. "Darling?" is what snapped me out of my vision and when my vision cleared I looked towards the stairs and saw Seth.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I asked and he came closer to me and sat on the couch next to me and put his arm around me.

"No I just woke up and saw you weren't cuddles next me "he said and smiled at me.

"I couldn't sleep," I said and stared down at the emerald green book.

"What's wrong?" he asked and followed my eyes towards the book and I could tell he knew something was up.

"Nothing," I said and started packing up the box even though I hate keeping secrets from him.

"Please don't keep secrets from me," he said and ran his warm, soft hands against my cheek which felt amazing as usually.

"Ok I trust you Sabrina found some of my mother's old stuff and I took this box and it has some strange stuff in it," I said since I'm really bad at keeping secrets especially from Seth.

"Thank you for telling me you can always trust with this stuff," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good but this is more personal stuff," I said and packed up the box completely and walked up the stairs and climbed back into the bed. A few minutes later Seth joined me on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and our naked body's pressed against each other. "I love you" I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," he said and kissed me on my lips which made me feel so much better and I fell asleep in no time.

I was having the most beautiful dream ever there was flowers and my family was there but then I had to be rudely awaken by the sound of my phone ringtone. Seriously, who calls someone at 4:43 in the morning you must be crazy if you think someone will be awake enough to have a full conversation over the phone but I answered anyway.

"Elizabeth, sorry to wake you," said Carlisle over the phone and I could tell it was him because of his English, American accent.

"It's ok Carlisle, what are you calling about?" I asked trying not to sound tired which was pretty hard.

"You and the girls should come over to the hospital tomorrow we have a situation," he said and I could hear the worry in his voice which was strange because he's usually the calm one in these situations.

I tried not to sound scared but that was harden than I expected "Ok, we'll be there"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and if you did I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and favorited.**

 **-Brandi964**


	2. Chapter 2 Suspitions

**I'm trying to get a schedule for uploading but I'm a lazy asshole so I'll try to post something every 15th or before that but I'm sorry for taking so long to upload these chapters I just want it to be perfect so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **-Brandi964**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Suspicions**

 **Seth's POV**

I woke up to see Elizabeth wrapped in my arms with our cheek touching and her long brown hair falling down her back with her body covered by the sheet. I always loved watching her sleep I never got tired of seeing her every time I woke up and before I go to sleep. She turned over and looked at me for a few seconds and ran her hands through my hair. "Merry Christmas my darling," I said and kissed her on her soft, light pink lips.

"Merry Christmas handsome" and she kissed me back and smiled at me and then looked down at our clothes on the floor. "Wow that was crazy," she said and got up from the bed and threw my shirt, boxers and shorts at me while I checkered her out while she bent over.

"You're the one who started it," I said as she walked towards the closet and took out her white sweater that hung off her shoulder with some black yoga pants.

"Will you dress me?" She asked and handed me her clothes and turned around.

"Can I undress you later?" I whispered into her ear and she nodded in reply and I dressed her and brushed her hair with my hand. She looked at herself in the mirror which I didn't see the point in doing because she already looked like an angel. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder and I looked at us both and we looked like the real life Romeo and Juliet but we lived to be together. "Come on the kids should be up," I said and pulled her hand towards the bedroom door and right when we left Alex and Star came running towards us in their onesie's.

"Merry Christmas!" they yelled in sync and hugged us and we walked downstairs to open our presents. The whole morning was full of smiles and laughter from my two beautiful children which is one of the main reasons I love spending the holidays with my beautiful wife and children.

"Merry Christmas," said, Audrey, as she walked in the house covered in probably two layers of clothing In case it snowed to stop her from getting a tail.

"Hey, Merry Christmas Audrey," said Elizabeth and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Audrey," I said and hugged her and I kind of wondered why she was here because as far as I know her and Elizabeth had nothing planned.

"Oh, Seth, Carlisle called late last night and said I needed to head to the hospital" she said and grabbed her jacket out of the closet.

"Why?" I asked I couldn't help my curious and who calls late at night so it must have been important.

"I don't know but it sounded like it was something important I'll be back soon," she said and kissed me and the kids before heading out the door. "I love you" was the last word she said to me before closing the door.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

I felt really bad about leaving my family on Christmas but I knew I couldn't miss meeting with Carlisle, Seth would forgive me. Me and Audrey took my car to the hospital and she called Sabrina to meet us there though I'm not quite sure if Leah's going to be there or not since she sneaks off so much.

When we finally got to the hospital which was a 5-minute drive from my house. I took a deep breath before walking in and saw that Sabrina was waiting in the waiting room with Carlisle standing next to her with no Leah and we exchanged a look and I could tell she was worried. "Carlisle, is something wrong?" I asked and he sighed and then looked at Sabrina.

"Come on," he said and we walked down the hall of the hospital and into his office and there was a folder of papers on his desk. "Girls, someone tried to hack into your medical records last night".

"What did they look at?" Asked Sabrina and stared at him.

"Nothing too important just basic stuff like your birth parent and blood type," he said and looked at the folder on his desk. At the back of my mind, I had a thought that seemed wrong but was true that Leah and Sabrina didn't have to worse about their parent because to them they never existed. Amanda Garvin found a basket floating at Carkeek Park next to some rocks with a note inside saying "Sabrina" and that's how she was found. With Leah, she was carried in by a woman and left at the hospital's doorsteps and no matter how many DNA test they do on them they still don't know who their parent are.

"What would anybody need any of that information?" Asked Audrey and I wondered the same thing.

"It probably has something to do with your blood type because your blood type is AB which appears in less than 5% of the world population and is worth 4500$ dollars per pint," he said and he could tell all of us were scared.

"I could see why someone would want it but who did hack into the records?" asked Sabrina and tried sneaking a peek at the files.

"We don't know I've tried tracking where it was from but I found something but this is still serious and I abide that you keep your guard up you might be in danger," he said and I started getting mad and also a bit scared but I was filled with anger more than anything. Seriously! After 6 long years of peace and quiet, some bitch had to come and ruin it all for us and our family's. Lately, I've felt like something has been watching me or someone and now that someone knows who I am and my blood type I'm no longer safe.

Audrey had to drive me home because I was a nervous wreck and she also didn't want me to crash the car into a tree or something. "The pack I'll take care of us, protect us don't worry they won't let anything happen to us I know it," said Audrey trying to calm me down and it kind of worked because I knew in my heart that Seth would never let anybody touch me.

When I walked into my house I instantly ran into Seth's arms and hugged him with all my strength and blinked away the tears in my eyes. "Hey, Are you ok? He asked me and stroked my hair and kissed my shoulder.

"Something is really wrong," I said and I let a small tear roll down my cheek.

"It'll be ok," he said and kissed me with passion and held my face in his hands and wiped the tear off my face with his finger.

"Hopefully," I said and kissed his back and then turned to my children who were sitting on the living room floor and smiling like the world was perfect when really it wasn't.

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Seth's POV**

Jacob called me and asked me to meet him in the woods though he didn't specify where but I could smell his scent near the border and he also asked me not to transform which seemed a little strange to me. I say Jacob standing deep in the forest next to a tree with his feet a few inches in the snow and him staring at something on the ground. "Jacob?" I asked and he looked at me with worry and as I walked closer to him I saw what was In the snow footprints. At first, I didn't see what the probably was with this since we always saw footprints in the snow when we did patrols. They were too small to be a man's footprints and I also knew that the Cullen's didn't hunt in this part of the woods and it couldn't be one of their friends because they would have told and me and Jacob.

They had to be a woman's but it wasn't a human print because humans never go this far into the woods it's most likely a vampires but whose? Is the real question I remember seeing three new vampires on a patrol a few weeks ago two boys and one girl but there were too quick so I couldn't see their face but I could now see why this could worry Jacob. "Who's are they?" I asked I case he knew something.

"I don't know but whoever they were from must have been looking for something because they spread all over the woods and toward storm and there are no footprints coming back" he said and looked at me with worry and I looked at him with the same worry.

"Whoever left didn't come back this is a problem," I said and walked a bit forward to look at a few more that went thru the trees.

"There in town somewhere and I don't think these are regular vampires," he said and looked up at the trees "We have to warn the Cullens" and he transformed and started running towards the Cullen house.

I transformed and ran all the way to the house and formed back to human and me and Jacob walked Into the house together and saw the family all in the dining room like they were having a meeting. "What are you doing here dogs?" asked Rosalina in her usually insulting voice and even after Jacobs and Renesmee marriage they still don't get along that well but they're working on it.

"Shut It blonde," said Jacob before stepping in front of the whole family and they looked almost as worried as Jacob and me so something else must be going on too.

"Is something wrong Jacob?" Asked Bella who was standing next to Edward and looked a bit concerned.

"Me and Seth found some footprints in the woods and we think it might be vampires but we're not sure," he said and Emmett stepped up.

"We're did you find them?" Asked Emmett and before Jacob could answer Edward answer for him.

"Deep in the woods near the border," he said and Jacob sighed because he hated it when Edward read his mind because it felt like he had no privacy. I think it's just because Edward would kill him if he found out all the inappropriate thought of Renesmee that he tried his best to hide but it probably won't fucken work like always.

"I need to see them maybe I recognize them," said Carlisle.

When we got to the place where the footprints were Carlisle examined them looking at every line and every detail you couldn't see with the plain eye."These could be anyone's but here definitely a woman's but they kind of look like Kate's but they also look like Nessie's and I bit like Victories" he said. I still remember seeing Victory but that was many years ago and I can sure tell you that Riley put up a fight but I still ended up tearing him to pieces and we burned them into ashes and buried them far away in the forest.

"I think we need more proof to find out who it is but for now, we should send more patrols out to the woods," said Jacob and started walking back to town.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

There was always this one little lake in the woods that always seems to calm my nerves maybe it was the daisies and roses there but I think it's something else. Practically any place I can just sit and relax and smell the roses for once calms me. I looked over the water and into the trees and saw one pair of white glowing eyes staring straight at me like a tiger hunting its prey. I saw a Leah step out into the light with her hair down and in a white sweater. "Leah?" I asked but she said nothing and I got up from the log I was sitting on and started walking towards her but she backed away "We're have you been?".

"It's complicated," she said and her voice was lower than usually.

"Leah I don't understand why you're trying to keep secrets from us we can help you whatever it is we'll figure it out together," I said and tried grabbing her hand but she pushed me away.

"You can't help me nothing can now it's too late they're coming and the coming for you us we can't stay here anymore," she said passionately and almost yelled at me even though I didn't understand why she was so mad or what she was mad about and who are they? Is the main question.

"What are you talking about! Who are they what are you so afraid of and we can't leave our friends and family are here!" I yelled and I felt my blood pressure rise as I spoke and red flow to my face.

"We can leave them and run off on our own and I can explain everything," he said and I completely exploded by them.

"Are you fucken crazy I just can't leave my husband, my daughter, my son, the Cullen's and I don't care anymore about your stupid runaway plan crap. I will never leave my family ever and there's nothing you can do to make me change my goddamn mind!" I yelled louder than I ever yelled before and I felt tears coming down my face.

"Elizabeth you know I love you and I don't wanna hurt you but you leave me no choice," he said and she blew me up against a rock ripping the back of my shirt and I used my vines to try to tie her up but she broke through. Seconds later I felt the water of the lake against my face and my vision blurred. She pushed me. I can not believe she just did that. "When the Hurricane comes...we need to be ready for it," she said and ran off into the forest.

"Leah!" I tried yelling but she was already gone by then but someone else heard me a few minutes later it was Sabrina.

"What happened?" She asked pulling me out the pond and I couldn't answer her because I didn't know what just happened either.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as soon as I got up from the ground.

"She was running out of the house with her bags and asked me to run away with her but I rejected and then she took off in her car and said she probably won't be coming back " said Sabrina. I could tell she was hurt not physically but mentally which makes both of us. I've known Leah since we were six and about the same time I've known Sabrina and Audrey and she left with no explanation and I may never see her again. No. That wasn't the Leah I knew that attacked me it couldn't be and for whatever reason she left it must have been for protection and I knew that I had to go after her.

"We have to look for her," I said and hugged Sabrina and I felt her tears all on my shoulder.

"Yes, but where do we start?" She asked and it took me a few second to think.

"The airport," I said and ran home with Sabrina following me and jumped into my car with her on the passenger side and drove almost faster than Edward on most days. We didn't say anything until when Sabrina spotted Leah's license plate when we were only 5 minutes away from the airport.

"She knows we're following her we won't be able to catch up to her," said Sabrina and I didn't listen until we lost Leah's car when a Safeway's Delivery truck blocked her and by the town we passed it she was gone.

"Damn it!" I yelled and turned the car around to head home.

"I'm sorry," said Sabrina and looked at me with a sad look.

"For what?" I asked because Sabrina has down everything for me and I don't see what she has to feel sorry about.

"I don't know," she said and we drove the rest of the ride in silence.

Me and Sabrina walked into the Cullen house together and walked In front of the whole family and I looked at Sabrina before speaking. "Leah's gone," I said breaking the silence that filled the room.

"What do you mean Leah's gone?" Asked Esme.

"She left and said she was never coming back and she attacked Elizabeth and tried to make her go with her" said Sabrina explaining everything.

"No this isn't right why would she leave?" Asked Carlisle and started pacing which made me even more nervous.

"We don't know but she told me that it was too late and that they were coming" I said and everyone's eyes went big as if I confessed to a murder.

"Volturi it could be them," said Jasper and his face went stressed.

"If it is then we need to do something NOW before they get to us," said Carlisle and went over and locked the house door and closed all the blinds.

"Wait, I thought you talked it the Volturi about us and they said they would leave us alone," said Sabrina and bit her fingernails which she only did when she felt like she was gonna die.

"The Volturi is not a very forgiving group of people and they're stronger than you think they are and when someone speaks up to them they become mad. Also, when they found out that you knew our secret they were unsure about you and your kind and they could be after you" said Edward and my heart skipped a beat.

"But Carli- " I started but my vision got blurred and I felt hitting the floor and Alice landed right next to me and then I saw people rushing toward me and then complete darkness.

I thought maybe I died but I felt hands touch my forehead and a warm, soft hand squeeze onto my left hand and lips touch my left cheek and knew I was home and safe well for now I am. I woke up a second later and realized I was in bed and that Seth and my son and daughter were lying next to me. "Thank god you're ok," said Seth and put my head in his hands and kissed me passionately and I kissed him back.

"Mommy," Alex said and hugged my tightly and Star hugged me too and I closed my eyes for a second and hugged them back as if it was the last hug I would ever give them.

"Leah's gone," I told Seth and I let myself cry into his shoulder and he hugged me tightly and told me everything was gonna be alright. "I've known Leah since we were six and now she's gone for good" I said and he wiped the tears for me eyes and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"What happens when you met?" He asked me and held me in his warm arms.

I tried setting up a picture in my head and I did but it was a bit painful to look at. I was six years old my hair was almost to my knees and I was in my yellow sundress my favorite outfit at the time. I was in the park with my paints and easel set up next to a tree and I was painting a picture of the jungle gym in neon paints. "Hi!" said suddenly when a girl with bright blue eyes and dark skin hanging upside down from the tree.

I jumped backwards and onto the group "Don't do that" I said and got up from the floor.

"Sorry, whatcha doing?" She asked and climbed down from the tree.

"Painting, and what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"Sabrina and that's Leah and Audrey," she said and two other girls appeared one with white eyes and one with orange and we shook hands.

"My names Elizabeth," I said and we've been best friends ever since.

"Wow," said Seth as I told him my story.

"That was 26 years ago," I said and started to cry again but I blinked my tears away.

I walked down stairs and saw the Cullen's, Sabrina and Audrey standing in a circle talking so quietly I couldn't hear them. "Elizabeth!" said Sabrina and ran to me and hugged me tighter than she normally would.

"Dear, are you ok?" Asked Esme and put her hand on my forehead probably checking for a fever.

"I'm ok but what happened?" I asked confused.

"You and Alice both fainted but there's no clear reason why, " said Carlisle and I looked over at Alice who seemed untouched." But whoever a coming for you is very powerful and we need back up".

"We can call Kate and Garrett or Zafrina and Senna" suggested Bella.

"No, it has to be someone who knows the area and we don't have time to wait for them" said Carlisle and made a face as if he was thinking of something.

"What about The Singh family and The De Vera family" suggested Edward and Carlisle looked as if he just solved the hardest equation in the world.

"Edward that's a brilliant Ideas I'll give them a call," said Carlisle and took out his phone and started dialing and walked outside but came back in a few minutes later. "We'll meet them tomorrow," he said and I didn't even know any of these people but I just had to trust him.

 **Later that night**

I was laying next to Seth just staring at the ceiling afraid of falling asleep because there was a 90% chance I would have a nightmare. "Darling you need your beauty sleep," he said and looked at me and I stared at him.

"I can't" I just simply said and tried closing my eyes but I couldn't do it. "I'm afraid of having a nightmare" and I just now realized how childish I sounded.

"Baby, look at me," he said and I turned around and he held my face in his soft hands. "I'll be here I promise and I'll hold you in my arms if you'll like".

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me and I curled up in a little ball and held his hand as I tried to fall asleep.

I was standing in a black room and suddenly a light shines above me and I saw nothing but black. I knew I was dreaming but I didn't know if it was a nightmare or a good dream but out of the darkness I saw... Leah. She looked just like how I last saw her but her hair that was once down and almost to her waist was no almost completely bald but with a thin layer covering her. She walked towards me until she was in reaching distance and she put her hand on my cheek and stared at me. I took in this moment still unsure if I should be happy or scared until I heard people start walking toward us and Leah's face turned pale and she ran off into the darkness.

I was circled by five or ten people I didn't count and they were slouched over so I couldn't see their faces and they were dressed in black robes and it took seconds before someone spoke. "We're coming" is all I heard from all of them and they kept repeating over and over again. Suddenly a sharp pain came through my back as if I had been stabbed and then I looked behind me and someone was holding a needle of my blood in its regular blue color.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I yelled and they said nothing and my vision blurred back into reality.

I didn't realize I was screaming until Seth said something "Baby, baby it's ok I'm right here is was just a dream" he said and held my hands trying to calm me down. I didn't until held my face in his hands and kissed me with passion and I kissed him back and I cried onto his bare shoulder while he rubbed my back.

"Leah was there," I said in a sad tone trying to stop crying for at least a second.

"Shh go back to sleep and you won't have any more nightmares," he said and laid me down and cuddled up next to me.

"I love you," I said and kissed his neck lightly.

"I love you too," he said and I fell asleep with no nightmares.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Review, and favorite bye.**

 **-Brandi964**


	3. Chapter 3:New Allies

**I'm really sorry I didn't upload last month. I've been really busy this month because a few weeks ago I had to go camping and there was no internet :( and I also went on a trip to San Francisco and I was also in a really big writers block. Also, I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long but I promise the next chapter will be awesome. I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Brandi964**

* * *

Chapter 3. New Allies

Elizabeth's POV

"Enjoying yourself so far," said someone behind me I jumped a bit and turned around.

"Sorry, your house is just too big not to be curious about," I said to the woman and she had red hair, blue, green eyes and was a bit shorter than Alice.

I know sneaking around someone's house without their permission can be considered rude but I can't help it. Sam, Jacob, and Sabrina were having a meeting with the Lilly Singh the alpha of the Singh tribe and they were mostly discussing patrols and formations. I noticed the Singh family was big with almost six siblings in it and they all looked nothing like each other which made they different from many other families I've seen. Lilly had a bright smile with big brown eyes and long black hair that went to her waist and light India skin but what really interested me is that she didn't feel the threatened by all of the boys and kind of dressed like them.

"It's ok, I'm Lindsey," she said and we shook hands and flashed the same smile I saw on Lily when we walked in.

"I'm Elizabeth," I said and I stared back at the wall of photos in front of me with a big family portrait front and center. "Who's that?" I asked pointing to the man and woman in the center of all the kids and the woman kind of looked like Lily but a bit older with a traditional Indian sari on with gold and red fabric.

"That's our mom Ganesa and out dad Jonathan," she said and paused a bit to stare "Out father was stationed in Dubai, India from London and he met a girl working in the markets and though she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. They dated for two years and then he had to go back to London and leave her behind but he quit his military job to stay in India for her and leave his other life behind and they ended up having six children until they moved to Forks, Washington" she said and in awed at her story.

"Wow, no wonder you all don't look alike," I said and she laughed a bit.

"Yah we get that a lot you see we are considers Eastern India because my father is English, and Irish and my mother is Indian so we're all combined," she said and she looked downstairs to see Sam, Jacob, Sabrina, and Lilly.

"Why aren't you down there?" I asked as we both locked eyes and saw Sam pointing to different locations on the map.

"I don't really have a bit part in all of that it's mostly the alpha, beta and third and command," she said and looked at me with her big blue, green eyes. "You ok?" She asked and I admitted.

"Yah," I said trying to hide it but that didn't really work.

"Talk to me child," she said and started rubbing my head and I just stared at her feeling a bit uncomfortable but then I started talking.

"It's my husband, I'm afraid of him getting hurt and my children," I said and I couldn't hide my feelings anymore and blurted out everything that I've been feeling for the last few weeks since this thing started.

"Well you should be worried and I also think that it'll motivate you even more to protect your family and your not the only one who feels like this And I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my sisters or brothers they mean the world to me. Kind of like you and your kids and your husband and don't worry whatever's coming after you will have to get past us first" she said and I hugged her tightly until she said she couldn't breathe and it made me feel a lot better than I expected.

Later in that day…

After we left the Singh's house we headed deep into the woods to meet up with the De Vara family. Carlisle told me very little about them but the one big detail he told me was that they were immortal children. Evan though there outlawed he told me that their father trained them to control their hunger and not loose control but he also told about the twins. Emma and Noah De Vara were born differently than their other brother Jonah, Emma has telekinesis and can also have control of the mind and body and also many other powers and Noah can run as fast as the speed of sound. And even before we met them I could tell Sam didn't want anything to do with them and saw them as untrustworthy and used the whole car ride to express that even though they Carlisle trust.

When we got to the woods it was close to dawn and there was no sound of birds or animals anywhere near. Sam invited Paul and Jared in case anything went wrong and they made a circle around me, Sabrina and Audrey looking like they were ready to attack at any moment. But suddenly the sound of leaves rustling in the trees alarmed them and then a second later three people hopped down from the tree and presented themselves in front of us. I noticed the girl in the center first she looked no older than twelve and had large golden eyes and ink black hair that was cut into a front bob and her face was round with a round nose and almost white skin like a doll and she wore a red leather jacket with a black shirt and skirt with black army boots. Two boys took around her and one on the left was who though was her twin brother because they had similar look faces but his hair was blond with long bangs and almost went to his shoulder and dressed in a black sweater with black jeans and arms boots.

"Carlisle," the girl spoke and they all walked towards us while Sam and his pack kept a good distance away.

"Nice to see you again Emma," he said and shook her hand and then he turned towards us. "Friends, this is Emma, Noah, and Jonah" and Sam and Emma exchanged a look as if they were going to war against each other which will probably happen if they don't get along. "And this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Elizabeth, Audrey, and Sabrina".

I just then noticed the other boy Jonah who was taller than the twins and looked about 13 with brown hair and golden eyes but his face was shaped differently and they all had the same nose.

And I hate to admit it, but I was curious about Emma's other powers but I didn't ask because there had to be a good reason to keep them secret.

A few days later…

I let my eyes shut and just floated and put my arms out like a cross and just tried to turn off my brain for a second unit I finally had to snap back into reality. "Elizabeth, stay on high alert!" Snapped Sabrina in a firm voice that I've never heard before which made me think she really did take our patrol seriously. We were patrolling the waters while the pack and the Singh family with the Cullen's and the De Vara family patrolled the forest and we were supposed to listen for a signal to know when someone was coming and of course Sabrina was leading us. She's the best swimmer and her tail has different gills on the side making her swim faster but powers wise I was the strongest which made me feel a bit more confident but none of that really mattered in this kind of patrol.

"Are you sure anything will come?" I asked.

"I can't be sure if anything but all we have to do is wait for the signal and then we'll know," she said and I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

But suddenly my scenes awoke when I hear a big howl from the woods close by and then another and then another until I saw someone jump from the cliff but it was too quick so I could see the face. "Come on," yelled Sabrina before we could even process what was happen and I swam as fast as I could and followed Sabrina as she lead us to the stranger. But the water was mogey so we couldn't see that well but then- and I this is going to sound crazy but….the fishes started talking to me.

"Elizabeth, go right," said the fish and Sabrina and Audrey followed and my vision started to clear and I could see the person's shoe and I grabbed onto it and Sabrina and Audrey helped me pull. But the person was moving too much and I had to let go and the person got away.

When we swam back up I saw the packs leaning over the cliff and so were and Cullen's and the Da Vara's and Sabrina made a gesture meaning they got away. And then seconds later we heard barks coming from the forest and they took off in seconds and then we heard two barks meaning they caught someone "Come on we need to see who try caught" I said and they nodded and we swam to shore and followed to the place where the pack was.

When we got there Noah and Emma had someone restrained and it looked like a man but he had a black hood on so we couldn't see his face and the Pack and the Singh pack in human form was standing around him also were the Cullen's. Jacob, Sam, and Carlisle came forward towards the stranger and together they took off the hood and when they saw who it was everyone was in shock. It was…..Riley Biers.

I've heard little about but what I do know is that was part of the newborn army when they attacked a couple of years ago and was Victoria's "lover" but he was killed by Seth and his ashes were buried and now he's standing here right in front of our very own eyes. Carlisle was so shocked that he backed away and for the first time he actually looked confused and a bit afraid of him. "Riley, how are you here?" Asked Edward and he looked about as confused as Carlisle and walked around him and touched him to see if he was imagining something.

"I know what it might look like but I am here to help," he said in a soft voice.

"Why should we trust you after all that you did to us?" Asked Sam in a mad voice and everyone got into attack position.

"Listen, I understand why you wouldn't trust me but I barely remember anything of how I got here and what happens before I died," he said and he sounded weak.

"Whatever brought him back to life must have taken away some of his memories," said Carlisle and Edward and him looked at each other and nodded. "Jasper, Emmet take him back to the house and restrain him," he said and jasper and Emmett took him from Noah and Emma and walked through the woods and everyone else split up while I stayed. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emma staring at me with intense eyes and I pretended not to notice her until she finally spoke.

"Elizabeth," she said and I turned my head towards her.

"How do you know my name?" I asked and I was a bit creeped out because If cause she tried anything there would be no witnesses and it was only us.

"I heard Carlisle talking about you," she said and walked closer to me while I started to back away "don't be afraid of me," she said and stopped walking.

"Sorry, it's just Carlisle talks about you and your powers and how powerful and sometimes dangerous they can be," I said telling the truth and her face turned expressionless.

"You mean these," she said and a ball of red light appeared in the palms of her hands and I just stood there in amazement. "I actually don't know how I got them or even completely how they work but they are a part of me and I may not completely like them but.." She said and I was too amazed to stop listening.

"How long have you had them?" I asked.

"As long as I could remember but I didn't realize how powerful and dangerous until my father turned me," she said and when she father her expression turned sad and I just had to know more.

"How were you turned?" I asked and she just stared at me as if I had just asked the stupidest question ever.

"It's a long story," she said and closed her hands.

"I have time," I said and sat down on a log and just listened.

"Me and brother were born February 12, 1899, to Jennifer Da Vara and Shane De Vara. And my mother...she was so beautiful and she was only twenty when she married my father and she knew that he was a vampire but she stayed with him anyway even though it was risky. We lived a perfect life in Chicago until...when I was 5 or 6 me and brother realized we were different and so did our father and he trained us to control our powers. Soon, people found out and someone attacked up and it nearly killed me, Noah, Jonah and my mother. And to save us my father turned us and trained us to keep control and then the Volturi found out and they were after us."

"We proved it to them but they said someone still needed to be punished so that… Killed my father. My family split apart and we traveled around the world until we met up again only a year ago here in Forks. And if you're wondering none of our stories have happy endings" she said and I just stared at her with pure interest.

"I'm sorry," I said and I got up and walked out of the woods and when I turned around she was gone.

When I got to the Cullen's house I entered the living room and saw Jasper and Emmett holding Riley very tightly. While Carlisle was pacing back and forth and that got me more worried because Carlisle is usually the calm one while the rest of us are freaking out. "Riley, tell us everything you can remember," said Edward.

"Well I can remember Victory and the newborn army also Seth attacking me and that's pretty much it," he said and I could tell he was confused.

"Who would have the power to take away someone's memories and bring somebody back to life?" asked Carlisle and put his finger on his chin while he thought.

"The Volturi, it has to be they could be behind all of this and who knows how many people they could've brought back," said Edward.

"And Victoria," said Jacob and they all looked at each other and it seemed as if they were having a full conversation in just five seconds. I ran towards Seth and he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head and I looked and saw Riley was staring straight at us.

"Nice," he said and Seth held me and let out a small growl at him and grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

When we got outside he suddenly kissed me passionately and I kissed him back and then he stared at me and laid my head on his shoulder and whispered soft words to me. "It's always so hard to tell what you're thinking," he said bad pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"No, but I do what you to promise me something," he said and I looked at his.

"Anything," I said and we held hands.

"Promise me that you'll love me no matter what forever," he said and stared at me.

"I promise," I said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and I don't know why he even bothered asking because I've told him a thousand times.

"More than anybody".

"Do you trust me with your life?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Do you trust me with our children's life's?".

"You're the only one I would ever trust with them," I said and I started to tear up.

"When the time comes I will risk myself for their safety even if it gets me killed" he

said.

"I know you will," I said and kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

"I'm sorry," he said and I stared into his beautiful brown eyes and he put his head on my shoulder. "I just needed to get that off my chest".

"I understand and I know it's not easy," I said.

"Whoever said that this life was gonna be easy," he said and I completely understood him.

"Do you ever wish I was human?" I asked and it's been a question I've wanted to ask him for a long time.

"No," he said.

"Why not? I put you in danger and it's all because of my powers" I said and I tried my best not to cry anymore.

"Deep down in your heart I know that those powers are the best thing that ever happened to you and you can't change who you are," he said.

"I know" and I hugged him tightly and I didn't wanna let go and when he tries to move I said, "don't let go".

But suddenly I heard the sound of a tree falling and I looked over and saw smoke rising from the forest and saw fire all around the trees and we ran back inside as fast as we could. "Fire" I yelled and when they all looked outside the forest was up in flames.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **-Brandi964**


	4. Authors Note

**Hi!**

So sorry I haven't posted in six months. I've been really busy and I barely had any time to write and I kind of forgot about this story after a while. Then, I decided to take a look at my fanfiction account and I realized I haven't written anything in 6 almost 7 months. I got really mad at myself for being so lazy and not writing and I made it my New Years resolution to continue to write or to finish this story this year and possibly make a sequel. But while i write the next chapter you can go check out my new fanfic a Yuri On Ice! fanfiction and I will be updating it and maybe start writing some other stories. Thank for reading

 **Bye**

 **-Brandi964**


	5. Chapter 4: Flame

Chapter

 **Sam Uley's POV**

I focused my eyes and ears on the forest making sure nothing got past me until the scent of smoke awoke my senses and a cloud of smoke filled the sky and covered the forest like a blanket. Did you smell that thought, Jared.

Yah I thought back and the pack gathered around us and I started leading them out the burning forest but the smoke and flame moved closer to us and surrounded up. I looked around and tried to keep my cool but I was silently panicking inside. Then I heard footsteps and then something started circling us at super speed until the fire went out around us. They I saw that person or people who circled us and I was surprised to see Emma and Noah and they stared at us and the pack got into fighting position.

"Follow us," said Emma and they started leading us but me and pack were hesitant for a moment until they looked back at us with cold glares and we started following them through the forest, the smoke and through the fallen tree and broken rocks of the mountains. "There's a clearing up ahead," she said and as we walked the pack was still on edge and looked ready to attack if anything went wrong and I wouldn't blame them but I didn't trust the De Veras either even though Carlisle did. And as they said we came across a clearing close to town and before I could process the smoke and flame close by I turned around and the De Vera children were gone.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

My heart started racing with fear and worry and I could barely focus on what was around me as I was trying to stay calm. My thought instantly thought of my children and how scared they must have been but my thought was interrupted by the sound of Seth's voice. "Elizabeth go!" he yelled in a concerned tone telling me to exit the house but I was more concerned about him than me.

"Where are you going," I said and grabbed him to stop him from leaving.

"I have to go help the pack," he said worryingly and started exiting the Cullen house I quickly pulled him into a kiss and then let him go and silently prayed that he would be ok and left the house with the rest of the Cullen family.

When we were outside my face was instantly hit with the smell of smoke and burning wood trying not to breathe it in and suddenly Sabrina drove up to us "Get in, Star and Alex are with me" she said and without hesitation, I got in the car.

"Go to town we'll meet you there," said Carlisle and rest the family ran out of sight.

I tried calming myself down by looking at my small children's faces and seeing they were alright but the constant thought of Seth getting hurt filled my mind with worry. "It'll be ok Elizabeth," said Sabrina trying to comfort me as we drove to town but my mind wondered more about the fire like how it started or who started it and the only person I could this of doing it was Victoria.

We parked near a dinner in town were a lot of people were gathering trying to stay away from the fire and as I looked out the window I saw firefighters trying to tame the fire but were unsuccessful and cause the fire to grow bigger and stronger as it engulfed the forest with smoke. After a couple, a minutes Audrey and the twins parked next to us. "Where's Embry?" asked Sabrina through the window.

"He left with the pack, I have no idea where they are," said Audrey in an alarmed tone "Where are the Cullens?".

"We don't know when we left the house they ran off," said Sabrina as she tried to stay calm and put together in the situation.

After about an hour or two of waiting the fire finally started calm with the help of the fire department and the rain and finally the Cullens, Jacob's, and Sam's pack and the Sing family joined us. As I lined in on their conversation outside which was mostly about how the fire got started and if they saw anything. "Hey," said Seth as he entered the back seat "You ok?' he asked in calm and caring voice.

"No," I said truthfully and hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder "This is my fault," I said through my tears.

"No," he said and ran his warm across my cheek wiping away tears "None of this your fault".

"Seth, It is. If I didn't come to Forks and didn't meet the Cullens and told them our secret the Volturi wouldn't be after us and you and the packs wouldn't be in danger and I'm so sorry".

"Elizabeth," he said slowly and lifted my head to look at him "If you didn't come to Forks I never would have met you and without you, I don't know where I would be and our children wouldn't be here and you guys mean everything to me. And the Volturi would be after us anyway so none of it is your fault" and he pulled me closer and kissed me and rocked me back and forth in his arms. "Go to sleep and when you wake up everything will be ok" and he kissed the top of my head as I slowly drifted to sleep.

The room was all black and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I suddenly saw a shadow and people with black hoods and red eyes. Then suddenly a woman with pale skin, red eyes and bright, flowy orange hair like flames in a fire and by what I've heard from the Cullens I knew it was Victoria and she walked up to me and wrapped her hands around my neck. But before I could even process what was happening she squeezed tighter and I started screaming for her to stop and then she wrapped her arms around my head and pulled.

I woke up in a sweat and I was breathing heavily gasping for air and blinked a few times before looking at the person in front of me. It was Sue, Seth's mother and I suddenly realized where I was. I was in Seth's old house in his clothing and in his old bed with Star and Alex silently sleeping next to me. "Hey, it's ok you're safe," said Sue softly and hugged me and softly caressed my head reassuringly.

"Where's Seth?' I asked.

"He's on patrol but he'll be home soon," she said softly.

"Why are we here?"

"Your house had some fire damages so you'll be staying here until the repaired a done and Seth thing's it'll be safer here for you and the kids" and she handed me a cup of hot tea "relax" and then she left the room.

After few minutes I got up to look around and as I passed Leah's room I noticed Leah and Hannah Singh laying in bed together under the covers which looked like they didn't have any clothes on but before I could really look I closed the door and walked away. Then I saw a note on the table reading "Went to the store be back soon -Sue" then I heard a knock on the door and looked out the window to see Sam Uley waiting. "Elizabeth good thing you're here," he said relieved and entered the house.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seth asked me to show you something," he said and I went off and got dressed and he led me into the forest which turned into nothing but fallen trees and ash.

When we got to the center of the forest there was really nothing there but ash. The Cullens and Sabrina were waiting for us "This is where we think the fire started" said Sam as I examined the ground and any remains of the forest I could see.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When the fire started we were up near the mountains and I saw some smoke coming from this area and we found some remains of matches in the dirt," said Lily explaining.

"I should have told you guy's this earlier," said Alice as she picked up some of the dirt and look at us with an alarming look.

"What is it Alice?" asked Jasper and moved closer to her.

"I saw a vision a couple days ago of flame and Victoria's face but I didn't know what it meant so I ignored it but I now I realize what it meant," said Alice and as she talked I scooped up the some of the dirt and saw a vision.

I saw Viktoria with someone in a black hood near a pile of wood as they lit several matches and ran away.

"Elizabeth," said Carlisle as I snapped out of my vision "Did you see something?".

"Yah, I just saw a vision of Victoria with someone in a black hood and she was starting the fire" and Carlisle looked at me with a concerned look.

"We need to figure this out quickly," he said the rest of the family nodded.

When I got back to Sue's house I saw Star and Alex waiting for me and they ran right into my arms and showered them with kisses. A few minutes later Seth came in with bags under his eyes and scooped his children up and spun them around and tickled them. I walked up to him as he put the kids down and ran my finger under his eyes "You're tired" I said and he kissed me lightly and nodded.

"Yah, I didn't get any sleep last night' and he looked behind me to see Noah and Emma De Vera and he sighed and step in front of them.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked and stepped towards me slowly.

"Elizabeth, you, Audrey, Sabrina, and the twins are gonna stay with Emma, Noah, and Jonah for a while" I didn't know whether to be mad or sad.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," I said and he sighed.

"I was still thinking and me and Carlisle agreed you guys would be safer with them" I crossed my arms in protest "It's a big house in the mountains, I promise you won't be there long," he said softly and I stopped protesting knowing he only wanted to protect me.

When we stepped outside I saw a two cars one with Audrey and the twins and in the other Sabrina. Before I got into the car Seth kissed me passionately and hugged me tightly "I'm only doing this because I love you" he said and caressed my face.

"I know and I love you too" and I entered the car and held his hand through the window until I couldn't reach anymore and stared back at him and saw sadness in his face.

The house was somewhere up in the mountains and we ended up having to drive through lots of off road terrain until we finally got to the big two story house made of gray stone and wood and a large front door as the entrance. When we entered it was bigger than expected "I'll show you guys to your room" said Emma and she lead Sabrina, Audrey, Armony, Athena, Alex and Star upstairs.

My room was small with white walls and a queen sized bed with a window and two bedside tables. It was comforting to know my children were only in the next room to me so I could keep an eye on them. I started unpacking my very few belonging only to open the closet door and see almost a full wardrobe full and in my size and in a small bag I pulled out a small wolf stuffed toy and a small family photo. As I looked out the window Sabrina walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder "Something's coming" I said "Soon". That word echoed through my head endlessly and I only had one thing to ask myself. "Who was coming?".

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and update every month. favorite, Review and follow.**

 **Bye (:**

 **-Brandi964**


End file.
